Complicated but perfect
by minato.mika
Summary: Raphael was happy about Casey and him becoming a couple, but he couldn't miss the way Leo's behavior changed towards him. To make things worse, Casey keeps suggesting inviting him for something fun with them. Raph's mind can't help but imagine. [Raphael/Leonardo/Casey Jones] [T-cest]
**A/N:** I have no shame at all. :) Multi-chaptered, still don't know how many chapters, though. But enjoy anyway! :D

* * *

The bodies were pressed together as the red clad turtle spread kisses over the human's neck. The terrapin's red tongue slid over Casey's hot skin, making him utter a needy moan close to Raphael's ear as he was pressed further against the sewer's cold wall. Casey's hands were cheeky and curious, wandering all over Raph's firm biceps, pressing the warm skin against his fingers.

They both knew they couldn't go any further. Leonardo had already called his brother to ask his whereabouts. It was a pain, but Casey knew he was just worrying about his safety. It was past two in the morning and Raphael had told the leader-turtle he was going back one hour and a half ago.

Casey brought the sai-wielder's face close to his so he could press their mouths together. He couldn't help smirking as Raphael moaned against his lips, giving him more access to his hot cave. The human sought his tongue, feeling the strong grip of Raph's hands against his waist. They moved their lips together as both tried to keep their desire under control. Raph could feel Casey's hard-on pressing his lower plastron. He was trying his hardest not to grip the member over his pants though Casey was not helping one bit as he kept grinding against him.

"Can ya come over tomorrow?" The human asked, his lips still pressed against Raph's. The taller smirked, licking Casey's mouth.

"Hmm, I don't know…" He pretended to be unsure though he was sure convinced not even himself. "For what?"

Casey didn't want to play his game.

"I want to fuck." He said nonchalantly. "And a real and slow fuck, not a quickie on a dark alley or rooftop. It's been a while since we had some time together."

Raph couldn't help smirking a bit more. He moved his lips to the curve of Casey's neck, breathing his delicious scent; something that mixed a woodsy perfume and sweat from their intense patrolling night.

The turtle could spend hours inhaling his masculine scent, especially because he knew Casey had a soft spot on the curve between his shoulder and his neck. He bit the hot skin, making the smaller one gasp.

"How can ya say that when I've been spending almost all my nights with ya? Where's yer gratitude, huh?" Raph teased though he knew he was telling the truth.

Casey's hands moved from his arms to Raph's shell, caressing its shapes as he was trying hard to focus on the other's words. He would definitely succeed if wasn't for that damn delicious tongue on his skin.

"Yer not going deaf are ya?" Casey asked sarcastically, "I told ya I want to fuck. We can even wreck some punks before if it makes ya better."

"Ok, ya jerk. If ya insist… ya even brought me home, yer a real gentleman, how can I even say no to ya?" Raph kept teasing, pressing his lips to the human's ear, "Can't wait to shove my cock in yer tight ass and fuck ya so hard yer going to come without even touching yerself." Raph's voice was hoarse and sent shivers through Casey's body. He would have moaned but he bit Raphael's neck hard instead, making sure to press his teeth over a pulsating vein.

The sai-wielder practically growled, pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Casey closed his eyes and let himself be guided by Raph's hot tongue. They moved their lips urgently as their hands travelled each other's body daringly.

"I'll text ya later," Casey said breathlessly after a while. Raph nodded before kissing him one last time.

He watched his human lover leave as he tried to calm his lower half. He glanced at his t-phone and couldn't help the frown as the clock was close to three in the morning. Raph turned one last corner and slowly opened the lair's door. As expected, everything was silent, though the lights were still on.

He wasn't surprised to find Leo waiting for him, sitting on the couch. He watched the back of his head, resting on the soft cushion. Raph was already expecting a lecture from Leo for being late. They were constantly bickering at each other, though Raph was sure Leo's complaints about Raph's night habits decreased a lot lately. He couldn't deny he was curious about it, but he wouldn't dare to mention it, especially because he didn't miss those hot arguments one bit.

When they went on patrol, Raph would meet Casey after, despite Leo's complaints about being above ground for too long. Raph liked patrolling with Casey too. Their patrols used to be busier than the ones he did with his brothers, mainly because Casey made no effort to act with caution or planning before acting at all. The red-clad turtle was familiar with the human's style, though he didn't consider Leo's strategies useless.

Perhaps he'll never get to mention it to the older, but he had no difficulty on pinpointing the leader's numerous qualities.

Raphael turned around and stood in front of Leo, who stayed still despite the noise the red-clad turtle made to announce his arrival. He was a little surprised at the sight of Leo's figure completely asleep. His hands rested on his lap and his lips were slightly parted. His plastron rose and fell regularly, denoting his peaceful sleep.

His face was stripped of his usual blue mask, just as his gears that usually adorned his body. Raph couldn't help feeling a bit guilty at the sight of his brother asleep from tiredness. Another feeling took him over though he wasn't sure what kind feeling was that. Something warm and comforting, a strange sensation that made him want to touch Leo's face. The younger turtle stopped himself though, merely observing Leo's soft features. It was unusual for Leo to leave his defenses down. The blue-clad turtle liked to have total control over the situation, and seeing his in an almost vulnerable state made Raph almost doubt that was the same Leonardo he was used to deal every day.

The sai-wielder sighed; touching the older's shoulder and shaking him slightly. He could just ignore him and go to his room, but he decided Leo deserved to know he was home.

"Leo..." He whispered, watching him frown a bit and open his eyes, "Yer goin' to get sore if ya sleep in the couch."

The older blinked a few times and met his brother's eyes.

"Raph...?" Leo said dumbly.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," He risked teasing, glad to receive a shy smile in return. "Sorry for making ya wait, I lost the sense of time."

"It's ok," Leo assured as his featured got humorous. "That's what older brothers are for, I guess… To worry about their younger brothers."

The bodies got closer when Leo stood up, yawning. Raphael could smell chamomile from his skin, mixing to his usual green tea scent.

Leo watched him for a while, seeming to study his brother. The smile the older was offering him died as fast as it came, giving place to the familiar blank and controlled look.

"Morning training is 8 am. Don't be late." Leo said emotionless, past Raphael towards the stairs. "Good night." Leo muttered, without waiting for a response.

One moment the atmosphere was mild and pleasant and the next second Leonardo acted as if Raph was a strange or like his presence was unpleasant.

He felt frustration take over him and he suddenly had the urge to break something, or simply punch someone or something. He tried to control himself though. He knew it was late and everyone was asleep. Perhaps Donatello was on one of those endless sleepless nights in the middle of his crazy researches, but Raph wasn't on the mood to explain himself in case he made any noise so he just limited to go to his room, not before launching imaginary lasers towards Leo's closed door.

Raph closed his room's door and threw himself on his hammock, putting one foot on the wall so he could swing from one side to another. Carelessly he started stripping off his gears, leaving only his read mask over his face. He breathed deeply a few times, trying to control the frustration that was taking him over.

A familiar sound echoed through the room, making the sai-wielder divert his attention from his emotions to his forgotten t-phone on the floor. He stretched to take it, not bothering to stand up, almost falling when his hammock threatened to turn upside down.

He smiled.

 _[And here I am being stupid to think ya would miss me and text me. Everythin's over between us. :(]_

He felt a lot warm inside, the anger suddenly forgotten, giving place to a silly look on his usual moody expression.

 _[Sorry princess, didn't know ya were so in love.]_

The answer came minutes after he hit his send button.

 _[By the way I moan your name you should know better~~]_

They always liked to tease each other. Casey liked to act girly even though he was well built and manly, and Raph was very amused by that. He did scream like a girl when they fucked sometimes but he didn't think it was a bad thing. Not at all.

 _[By the way you moan my name I know ya like my cock._ _A LOT.]_

He knew he shouldn't have this type of conversation that late of night. Especially because his lower plastron wasn't interested in time. He felt his cock twitch with interest inside his plastron as he smirked at his t-phone's screen.

 _[Hmm, just thinking about it makes my cock hard. Gonna touch myself real soon~ I wish it was your delicious mouth around my cock tho… What were you doing anyway? Don't tell me yer were jerking off already lol]_

His breath quickened and his room temperature seemed to increase considerably. Raphael caressed his slit absently, typing with his free hand.

 _[Had some trouble when I came home, ya know what I mean… but not gonna stop me from touching myself imagining it's your tight ass swallowing my cock…]_

After a few instants, it came Casey's reply.

 _[Leo needs a good fuck, srsly. Ya should invite him for a threesome, I told ya already. Fuck dat 'he's my brother' crap. Boy needs some real help and ya should be a good bro and give him a hand._ _I'd be more than happy to watch, jsyn. ;)]_

Raphael often wasn't sure whether he should believe Casey or not. The human has always been the easy-going type and he was great at giving absurd ideas, but even before they decided to be more than best friends Raphael couldn't deny Casey never failed on surprising him.

His last message left him slightly surprised though he didn't knew whether it was on a good or bad way, especially because he was now sure Casey was serious when he suggested inviting Leo for something "fun", according to Casey himself once. It had to be Leo. Not Donnatello, not Michelangelo. Casey said he would love to see Leo lose his composure and watch him beg. Raph thought he was joking back then but he astonished confirmed he was saying the truth.

He had not further time to wonder about it, as his phone rang once again.

 _[What's wrong babe? Don't me yer jerking off to what I've just told ya? Hmm I'd love to see dat too… Watch you slide your big fingers through that damn delicious cock of yers~ Can't wait for tomorrow!]_

Raph gasped, his cock finally sliding free from its cage, hard and wet from precum. He let his phone fall from his hand, closing his eyes as his fingers held his shaft. Raph put his index finger over the tip of his member, collecting a bit of the clear liquid, circling his sensitive glans.

He pictured Casey's mouth on his cock, sucking from base to tip as he closed his hand a bit tighter and masturbated a bit faster. He moaned hoarsely, arching his shell and guiding his free hand down his tail, rubbing the tender piece of skin, licking his dry lips. Casey always liked to tease his tail, especially when he found out that was one of Raph's soft spots. The first time the human risked licking it he was a bit shocked by the way Raph practically jolted in pleasure. The sai-wielder liked sucking Casey's cock too. He had a beautiful pink skin and his member was thick and delicious. Casey liked to fuck his mouth and Raph always took all his cock inside his mouth, making sure to lick all his length, not because he knew that drove Casey crazy, but just because that also made Raph _damn horny._

The red-clad turtle kept moving his fingers over his member, feeling a bit more of precum leak from the tip. He bit his lips as he knew he was close to his climax. He thought about the last time he fucked Casey and the way he pressed his face and chest against the cold wall of the human's room. They were both on his knees as Raph kept investing against his tight entrance and planting noisy kisses on the back of his neck. That night Casey came without touching his cock and broke a piece of his headboard and Raph ripped his bed sheets. He moaned hoarsely again, feeling the spasms increase as white and hot cum erupted from his member, spreading over his hand and plastron. Casey always swallowed all his release. That thought made him smile as he kept moving his fingers lazily over his cock, trying to prolong his orgasm. He thought of bright and blue eyes suddenly and he abruptly opened his own eyes. He glanced down his plastron and saw the mess he had made as he tried to calm down his heartbeats. His eyes drifted to his forgotten t-phone on his left and Raph took it with his free hand.

 _[Don't tell me ya've fallen asleep! How rude!]_

 _[…or maybe yer jerking off…? Bingo, right?]_

 _[Hmmm… I'm so hard just by thinking yer touching yerself now…]_

 _[God yer so hot Raph… Can't wait to have yer big and hard cock ripping me apart tomorrow!]_

 _[I'm so close now… Hmm…]_

Raphael smiled mischievously, reading all Casey messages. He knew the human _loved_ sexting and they'd spend hours just texting dirty stuff to each other. Raph yawned, feeling his body relaxed from his orgasm and started typing his reply.

 _[Just came. A LOT. Wish ya were here to lick it~]_

The answer came not long after he pressed the send button.

 _[OMG, believe me, I wish I could be there. Yer playing dirty._ _:(_ _]_

Raph breathed a laugh, getting up and grabbing the towel that was hanging on his rack. He wiped the semen out of his hands and plastron, craving for a hot bath. He was too sleepy though so he decided he would shower as soon as he woke up.

 _[Don't worry Case, yer gonna do this and a lot more tomorrow. ;) Gonna try to get some sleep. Morning training tomorrow and Leo was bragging about it. See ya tomorrow, gnight.]_

He could feel his eyes closing involuntarily, trying his hardest not to remember Leo's strange attitude earlier today. Leo was never one to change moods easily. His emotions were usually perfectly under control, to the point it was even annoying. The blue-clad turtle was the best among the four brothers on masking his feelings. Raphael couldn't simply understand what made him so serious all of sudden. He was obviously expecting some nagging about his delay but Leo didn't seem annoyed or angry about it. In fact he looked relaxed and loving around Raph. The hothead didn't miss the way he smiled shyly when he joked about him being the Sleeping Beauty and he saw his cheeks get a reddish tone that made him almost purple. He couldn't stop thinking he looked kinda… cute. Raphael shook his head, not believing he just thought of Leo as a cute turtle. He definitely could name some features to describe his brother: annoying, smug, the perfect son, the perfect student, and the perfect ninja, arrogant, cocky, boring, dull, stubborn, pushed Raphael's buttons like no one else… But well. He was also caring, intelligent, smart, committed, skilled, gentle, and had a tender side, even though he wouldn't show it so often, but never something like… cute.

Mikey used to have nightmares when he was younger and Raph usually was his favorite brother to cuddle, especially because he didn't care Mikey always clung to him like an octopus, but the red-clad turtle had always caught the worried look Leo used to have on his bright blue eyes when his baby brother showed up with dark circles under his eyes in the morning. He would hug Mikey warmly and caress his sea green skin. He often saw the caring look Leo sent towards Donatello too, always worried if his genius brother was getting enough sleep, eating properly or needed some help with some project. He would affably fondle his shoulders when he looked tired or was frustrated when something went wrong. He didn't have trouble admitting his good points even though he wouldn't think about it often, especially because they were always getting into each other's guts. Maybe that was Leo's way to show he cared about Raphael just like his other two brothers. It's not as if he was jealous of Mikey and Donnie, but he could definitely see the different treatment he got. They used to be close when they were kids but the complicity they used to share was lost as they grew up into ninjas and they all had a role to fill in their family. Leo was the most prepared to be their leader, Raph acknowledged through the time. But along with the leadership and burdens, came the fights, the arguments and the distance.

Of course Raph would occasionally fight with Mikey or Donnie, but never over serious stuff. But when it came to Leo, it didn't matter whether it was something useless or life-threatening, they would always disagree and argue. Maybe, just maybe they just cared too much. What a strange way to care, Raph thought, sighing when he realized where his line of thought was guiding him. He always avoided thinking about that, maybe because it was annoying, maybe because it hurt him a bit. The fights did decrease for some time now, but it didn't mean they were closer. In fact, Leo's apathetic attitude made Raph riled up to death, but he decided he probably should give him some time. He was probably tired of all the fighting and was trying to change. The least Raph could do was to cooperate, but the arguments were so constant he could almost feel as if something was missing.

And there he was, feeling frustrated again. He hated to think about the problems he knew he was ignoring but he tried to tell himself that wasn't really a problem. It was a transition period. Of course, Casey always helped him forget about his problems. In fact he would have gone crazy if wasn't for his human lover. Even when they were just friends he was a great help.

He was a bit shocked when Casey told him he and April were no longer together. Because… Fuck, they even lived together! Raph always pictured them as the perfect couple, the type of relationship he would like to have if he wasn't a freaking mutated turtle. Casey didn't seem upset but Raph knew he was feeling a bit out of place being alone after having someone by his side for so long. He supported him as much as he could then. He would spend most of his time with his best friend. They would watch movies at Casey's place (oddly empty without April there, Raph couldn't deny), argue over the football game along with some beer canes, spend hours playing games and of course, bang some gangster heads at streets. Nothing different from what they were used to, but more often than before.

They first kissed when they were watching the NBA game at Casey's place. They were in the middle of a heated argument over the match, Raph cheering for the Celtics and Casey of course for the Lakers, just to go against him. One moment they were fighting and the other Casey's mouth was covering his. He was so shocked he didn't react at first, but when he felt a hot tongue pocking his lips, he kissed back, moaning and pressing the human further against the couch of his living room.

After that day, they would often kiss and make out but every time Casey tried to go further, the sai-wielder would stop him. He knew his friend was getting frustrated though he tried to hide it. They both wanted more of it but Raph couldn't ignore that something was wrong. Casey was one fine man while he was a giant turtle. And then Casey finally snapped and demanded to know what was happening. Raph yelled and told him he wasn't just an object to use out of curiosity. The human seemed confused and was unhappy that Raph even thought he was just curious to screw a mutated turtle. " _I think yer damn hot, you idiot. Why would I get hard if I thought otherwise?"_ he had said then, taking off his jeans and boxers to prove his point.

They had sex that night and it was the most amazing day of Raphael's life.

The first time Raph told Casey he loved him he was drunk. He had spent the night at the human's place and after he passed out on Casey's bed, he woke up with a goddamn hangover. The human was lying by his side, still wearing the same clothes of the previous night. When he opened his eyes, he just smiled and said " _I love you too, jerk",_ his voice hoarse and sleepy. At first Raph tried to understand what the hell he just heard but he could only get one conclusion. He just blushed and hugged him then.

Raphael smiled at the memory and glanced at his t-phone one last time.

 _[Nagging Leo is a dangerous Leo! But I know ya can handle him better than anyone, if yer know what I mean. 8) Be careful, babecakes, want ya alive and ready to fuck tomorrow! Night, dream of me._ _Ilu.]_

Raphael wish he could deal with Leonardo as easily as Casey thought. He smiled again nonetheless, choosing to believe him and feeling a lot warmer by those simple but caring words as he drifted himself to sleep.

 _Continue..._


End file.
